byronfandomcom-20200214-history
Colors Everywhere!
Colors Everywhere! is the 2nd episode of ''Blue's Clues''from season 5. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Colors_Everywhere!?oldid=91838# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia/Goofs #Gallery Characters Present *Blue *Joe (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Magenta *Green Puppy *Orange Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Periwinkle *Colors Summary Today Blue and her friends are creating a Portrait of Pals. It's going to contain pictures of lots of our friends, but it seems that some of the colors we need are missing. In this episode, we help out with mixing needing colors to help with the portrait. We also skidoo into a book of colors where we find some friends that are very colorful and help them to find their color friends, learning about special colors created by mixing in the process. Recap TBA Trivia/Goofs *This is the only episode where Joe changes his shirt multiple times. **The first was when Joe changed into an orange shirt after singing how to play Blue's Clues. The 2nd was when Joe was in a yellow shirt at the end of the video letter. Finally, Joe had a red shirt on before drawing the 3rd clue. *Joe didn't have a blue shirt and a purple shirt on in this episode. **Although, Joe has been seen in a blue and purple shirt on later episodes. *At the end of the opening sequence, Blue enters the Blue's Clues house through her special door. Joe shows up outside and leads us over to Blue, who has apparently actually been outside for some time. *Sidetable says that her favorite color is purple in The Big Book About Us. Here, she states it is orange. *Joe pulled out his notebook with a green crayon, but when he drew the 3rd clue, the crayon was red, then after he drew the clue, the crayon was green again. *Joe changed his shirt so quickly. *When Joe says "We just figured out Blue's Clues", the audio is taken from the Season 4 finale Steve Goes to College except it is sped up and high pitched. *When Joe said Blue, is Green Puppy coming over so we can add her to our painting? Green Puppy is actually a boy. *When drawing the third clue the crayon Joe was holding was green but in the close up of him drawing it turned to red (his shirt colour) then back to green when he was finished. *The Viewer is portrayed as an orange stick figure in the Portrait of Pals. *The picture of Magenta shows her without her glasses, but her portrayal on the Portrait of Pals shows her with them. Gallery https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_001.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_002.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors-Everywhere_003.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_004.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_005.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_006.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_007.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_008.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_009.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_010.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_011.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_012.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_013.jpg Colours everywhere uk thumbnail.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_014.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_015.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_016.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Color_Blue.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_017.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_018.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_019.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_020.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_021.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Blues-clues-series-6-episode-11.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_022.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_023.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_024.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_025.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_026.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_027.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_028.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_029.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_030.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_031.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_032.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_033.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_034.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_035.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_036.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_037.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_038.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_039.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Yellow.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_040.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_041.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_042.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_043.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_044.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_045.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_046.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors-Everywhere_047.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_048.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_049.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_050.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_051.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_052.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_053.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_054.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_055.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_056.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_057.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_058.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_059.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_060.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_061.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_062.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_063.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_064.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_065.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_066.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_067.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_068.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_069.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_070.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_071.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_072.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Puppy.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_073.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_074.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_075.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_076.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_077.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Colors_Everywhere_078.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Nick_jr._productions.png Used at the end credits. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092227.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092229.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092232.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092233.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092235.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092239.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092241.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092245.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092246.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092250.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092251.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092253.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092255.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092257.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092258.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_20180726_092313.jpg